Deth of metalis
by Helensdragon
Summary: this is my second fanfiction...this is two years after Zaraki and Sama'el adopted Metalis and Korii


Metalis sat in the dojo watching the members of the eleventh division spar. It has been two years sens Sama'el and Zaraki took him and Korii in. Slowly his strength has been returning and soon he will be able to spar with Zaraki. Sama'el came in with Korii who has gotten bigger and has started to walk. Metalis smiled as he watched them walk his way. Just like in there home world Korii has every one wrapped around he chubby finger.

"And to what do we lowly males owe the honer of two such beautiful females?" Metalis asked as he stood and bowed to Sama'el and Korii.

"Hey kid, there you go with that strange talk again." Ikkaku said as he sat down next to Metalis only to have Korii start crawling all over him. "and how is the eleventh division's princess today?

"ba ba ba." Korii said patting his head.

"Soon she will say her first word." Sama'el said as she sat on the other side of Metalis "I wonder what she will say."

"Ba Baldy." The all looked at Korii in shock then started laughing.

"Hey princess why are you saying that as your first word?" Ikkaku said tickling the giggling toddler.

"hey Baldy" Yachiru said as she skied into the room. "Ken chan wants to see you."

"Baldy" Korii called out again giggling and holding her hands out to a surprised and delighted Yachiru.

"I believe that is your answer Ikkaku" Metalis said as he was being glomped by Yachiru and Korii.

***********************************************************

That night Metalis woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. As his mind cleared he realized why he had that dream. Another demon has appeared. He closed his eyes to see if he could find exactly where it was at. The best he could tell was that it was near where he met this adoptive parents, and this demon was stronger then the one Zaraki killed that night. Quickly he got up and ran to Zaraki and Sama'el's room.

"Zaraki, Zaraki wake up." he called.

"What is it kid?" mumbled Zaraki as buried his face deeper into Sama'el's hair.

"Another demon has appeared, I can sens it." Metalis said in a grave tone. Zaraki flew out of bed, nearly knocking Metals over as he threw cloths on.

"Where is it?" Zaraki asked.

"Near where we first met. And it is stronger then the one you killed back then. That is all I can tell from this distance." Metalis fallowed Zaraki out the door. "I can tell you more once we get closer."

Sama'el also got dressed but she went and woke up Yachiru. "Get dressed and fallow Zaraki and Metalis, i well get Korii and take her to Unohana. Then I will follow them as well." but when she got two miles from where she could sens the fight that the boys had rushed to she found Yachiru patting at the air with a confused look.

"Mama there s a weird barrier that I can't get passed." Yachiru said as she threw her arms around Sama'el's waist.

"What do you mean by weird?" Sama'el asked.

"when I touch it I sens something evil... But it is fuzzy as tho hidden by a fog." Yachiru's voice was trembling. Disturbed Sama'el touched the barrier and a look of horror appeared on her face. She could sens the evil and the evil was vary happy.

***********************************************

"It is just a bit further." Metalis said to Zaraki as they where about to enter the meadow that they first met in.

"Good. This should be fun." Zaraki said with a broad grin.

"Only you would say AAAAHHH." Zaraki looked back to see Metalis stopped with a sword pining his foot to the ground. In a flash Zaraki was at his side puling the sword out.

"It worked like a dream." A voice said from every direction. "Have my partner leek a little power and the dragon comes a running." Zaraki pushed Metalis up against a tree and stood defensibly in front of him. "Oh and what do we have hear? A fool trying to protect the dragon."

"What a surprise." Another voice said "It looks like we will both have fun." An ugly beast that had a blob for a head with a mass of snarled teeth filling the large slit opening that was it's mouth. The body appeared to be a frog. "I will take the dragon you take the fool"

"No" said the first voice "you take the fool I will kill the dragon" the other demon stepped out reviling why nether Zaraki or Metalis had seen it before. The demon looked like a tree. The only difference Zaraki could see was that it had eyes and a mouth, and could walk.

"We will see about that." said the other demon.

"The two of you are the fools." Zaraki proclaimed boldly. "We will walk out of hear and the two of you will be dead. I will also not allow you to touch my son again." The two demons looked at each other then leaped at Zaraki together. At first he was able to block the demons, or so he thought, successfully. Suddenly wood spears shot from the ground at him. He was able to doge all but one of the spears. The spear he did not escape went threw his right leg and pined him in place. The demons thin charged at Metalis who brought up his sword and deflected there attacks. As the demons fought with Metalis, Zaraki freed him self and rejoined the fight. Soon the demons found themselves hard pressed with the blob frog demon fighting Zaraki, and the tree demon fighting Metalis. It appeared that the demons where not able to hit there opponents until Zaraki herd Metalis cry in pain. As he killed the demon he was facing he looked at the young dragon to find Metalis impaled by the wooden spears. In a fit of rage he tore off his eye-patch and killed the tree demon.

"Hold on I will get you to Unohana. She will..." Zaraki shortened the spears so he could remove them, but when he realized where they pierced the boy he realized he would need to leave them in or Metalis would bleed to death before he could get him to the forth division.

"Za..Zaraki..." Metalis stutter with blood running out the corner of his mouth.

"Don't talk all will be fine." Zaraki whispered as he picked up the boy in his arms.

"I.."

"Don't talk." Zaraki ran as fast as he could trying to escape the bad feeling he was getting.

"I love you..."

"I said..."

"Dad." Zaraki was shocked into silence. Metalis had never called him dad. He always called him Zaraki. " and.. I love... Mom.... and Yochiru... tell them...for me."

"you can tell them your self." But as he said the words he knew it was to late.

Sama'el had kept her hand on the barrier the whole time it was up. She could tell when the evil started fighting with Zaraki and when Metalis joined the fight. She also felt when Metalis reiatsu suddenly became week. As soon as the barrier came down she sent Yochiru for Unohana then was running full speed to the boys. She shuttered in fear when she could not feel Metalis anymore. When she caught up with Zaraki. She knew it was to late. The two of them prayed hard as they rushed to meat Unohana.

Two days later most of the court of pure sols attended the funeral of Metalis.


End file.
